Brace for Impact
by Olivsissweet
Summary: After a plane flies over a remote island the gang from Flight 29 Down think they are saved. Unfortunately the plane crashes too and leaves the Lucas Brothers stranded as well. Will help come for them or will they be stuck on this island forever?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Olivsissweet: **The Jonas boys are in for one heck of a plane ride!

**Nick: **Great! Just what I wanted.

**Olivsissweet: **Be careful who you throw your sarcasm to! I do have the power to kill you. I've got plenty of ideas from Chibiyugixyami.

**Nick: **Oh no! She's turning into Chibiyugixyami!

**Olivsissweet: **MWAHAHAHAHA!

"This is going to be so much fun!" fourteen year old Nick exclaimed.

"You bet it is!" Joe said excitedly

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah!" both Joe and Nick said.

"Okay then, let's go," Kevin said.

They got on their private jet and made their way to the Atlantic Ocean. Nick played his guitar and wrote new songs part of the way there. Then he dozed off. Kevin and Joe were having a staring contest when the plane made a rough bump. Joe and Kevin looked at the pilot who was flipping switches like crazy.

"Is everything okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm having a little trouble with the engine," the pilot said. "But I think I got it under control now."

Then they heard a grinding noise as the plane started to drop. Nick woke with a start and realized they were losing altitude. Nick didn't really like plane rides that much and was starting to freak out a little.

"Hang on to something!" the pilot said. "The radio isn't working!"

Nick started hyperventilating and Joe quickly jumped into the seat next to Nick. They all buckled up and prepared for the landing. Joe held Nick's hand as tightly as he could without hurting the boy's hand. He could tell Nick was petrified but didn't know what to say to calm him down. As Joe saw the ground approaching he wrapped his arms around his little brother in order to shield him from the impact. They all held their breath as the ground came closer and closer.

"Okay guys, ready?" Daley shouts to everyone who had a rope in their hands. "On three. One…two…THREE!"

Everyone pulled their rope, trying to get the plane to move. They were trying to move the plane further into the beach so that it wouldn't float away. They finally managed to get it as far inland as they could. They all cheered. Suddenly Lex spotted the Jonas's plane.

"Look!" he shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw the plane.

"We're saved!" Taylor cheered.

"It looks like it's losing altitude," Nathan said.

"It's gonna crash!" Daley yelled. "Run!"

Everyone ran away as the plane headed toward the ground. When the plane hit the ground it immediately caught on fire. The Flight 29 Down gang looked on in shock. Then Jackson decided to take action. He ran into the burning plane to save the people inside.

Joe held his brother tightly as the plane hit the ground. Nick let out a cry of pain when they hit the ground. Joe immediately smelled smoke and unbuckled his seat belt. He unbuckled Nick's seat belt and looked to see if Kevin was okay. Kevin rushed to Joe's side and gasped when he saw Nick. Nick's leg was trapped in between the plane's wall and the seat.

"I'm going to have to pull it out!" Kevin said. "Nick, hold onto Joe's hand."

Nick did as he was told and Kevin placed his hands on Nick's leg.

"Ready?" Kevin asked. Nick just nodded. "One…two…THREE!"

Kevin pulled as hard as he dared and Nick screamed in pain. Nick's leg moved a little but wasn't completely free. Kevin saw the blood pouring out of Nick's leg and knew he had to act fast. He also smelled smoke and knew the plane could explode at any second. Kevin counted to three again and managed to pull Nick's leg free.

Suddenly a boy about Joe's age came into the plane and saw the three brothers.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Our little brother can't walk," Kevin explained. "His leg got stuck and I had to pull it out."

"You two get all your luggage as fast as you can and I'll carry your brother out of here," the boy said.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other before they nodded. Joe and Kevin grabbed their luggage and guitars before following the boy out of the plane. Just as they made it out of the plane the plane exploded. Kevin shielded Joe from the debris. Once the explosion was over Joe and Kevin looked up. They saw seven people, including the boy who helped them, staring back at them.

"Um…hi," Joe said. "I'm, Joe, this is Kevin, and the curly-haired boy is Nick."

"Hi," they all said.

A girl with orange curly hair stepped forward. "I'm Daley and this is my brother, Lex." She pointed to the youngest of the group with dark hair. He looked to be around ten years old.

An Asian looking girl with black hair came forward. "I'm Melissa."

A dude with dark skin and fluffy curly hair came forward. "I'm Nathan."

The boy who helped Joe, Kevin, and Nick came up. "I'm Jackson."

A cute blonde came forward. "I'm Taylor."

"A boy who looked like a snotty rich kid came forward. "And I'm Eric."

"Is there civilization on this island?" Kevin asked.

"I'm afraid not," Daley said. "We've been stuck on this island for seventeen days."

"Oh man!" Joe said. "We're gonna be stuck here forever!" then Nick let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh my gosh Nick!" Kevin said. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

"It's okay," Nick said through clenched teeth.

"Let me have a look at it," Kevin said.

Nick sniffled but nodded. Kevin gasped when Nick moved his hands away. Nick's leg had a huge gash on it that was bleeding and there was a lumped digit sticking out of Nick's shin, the bone. Kevin hung his head. He knew what he had to do but it would cause Nick more pain.

"Do you guys have a First-Aid kit?" Kevin asked.

"I'll get it," Melissa said.

Melissa took off. Kevin turned to Joe. "Joe, hold Nick's hand."

Joe scooted closer to Nick and held Nick's hand. Nick looked at Kevin with fear but understanding in his eyes.

"Nick, I'm going to have to knock your bone back in place, "Kevin explained. "Otherwise it won't heal correctly. Are you ready?" Nick took a deep breath and nodded. He then buried his face into Joe's shoulder and Joe wrapped his free arm around Nick. Daley made Lex look away as Kevin pounded Nick's bone back in place with his fist. The cry that erupted from Nick would haunt Kevin for the rest of his life. He had caused his little brother pain. Nick gripped Joe's hand with all his might and sobbed into Joe's shirt. Joe patted Nick on the back and told him how brave he was.

"Nick, I'm so sorry," Kevin said. "But I had to do it."

Nick didn't remove his face from Joe's shirt but he nodded, indicating that he understood. Melissa came back with the Firs-Aid kit and Kevin went to work. Kevin wrapped the gauze around the gash on Nick's leg then realized he needed to create a splint.

"Can one of you guys find two sticks that I can use to make a splint with?" Kevin asked. Jackson and Lex left. Five minutes later they came back with two sticks. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lex said.

Kevin put the sticks on the front and back of Nick's leg. He then told Joe to keep the sticks in place as he wrapped the gauze around the sticks. Joe did and soon Kevin was done. He sat back on his knees and admired his work.

"Done," he said with relief.

Nick looked up at Kevin and held his fist out for Kevin to pound. Kevin did and smiled at Nick. He couldn't believe how brave his little brother was despite the fact that he was hurt and that they were stuck on a deserted island. Kevin only hoped that help would come soon before it was too late.


	2. HSH Part two

**Just so you know, I haven't watched Flight 29 Down in years so forgive me if some information is incorrect.**

* * *

Joe carried Nick to a tent that Jackson showed him. Nick would whimper whenever his leg was jostled. Joe carefully laid Nick down in the tent and Jackson propped Nick's up with a pillow. Melissa soon came in with a bottle of water and some pain pills.

"Thank you," Nick said quietly as he took the pills.

"You're welcome," Melissa said.

"Thank you guys so much for taking us in," Joe said as he got Nick settled. "If you guys weren't here, who knows what would've happened to Nick."

"Yes, thank you," Kevin said from outside the tent.

"You're welcome," Daley said. "I know that I would want someone to help if my little brother was hurt."

Nick cried out when he tried to lay down. Joe grabbed Nick and helped him lay down without moving his leg. Nick laid down on a sleeping bag and closed his eyes, a few tears escaping from his eyelids. Joe gently wiped the tears away and kissed Nick's cheek. Joe laid down with Nick and moved Nick's head onto his shoulder. Nick inched closer to his older brother, welcoming the comfort. Daley smiled at how close the three brothers were.

"So, dinner will be ready soon," Daley said. "We have to eat raw shellfish."

"Joy," Joe said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's like eating snot," Lex agreed.

"Well, it's the only way we can get our nutrients," Daley said.

"I think it was a great idea," Nathan said.

"Thank you Nathan," Daley said.

"Hey, I got a note that says 'it's coming'. What does that mean?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know," Daley said. "But I got one that said 'it's almost here'."

"That's strange," Eric said.

"We'll worry about it later," Daley said. "Right now, we need to find more shellfish."

"I probably won't eat much," Nick said quietly.

"Why not?" Joe asked gently.

"I feel sick," Nick said.

"It's probably because of the pills," Melissa said. "They're pretty strong."

"That and the pain," Nick said.

"Oh," Joe said.

"Okay so we need more for two and a half people," Daley said.

"Yep," Nathan said.

"Okay, I'll go get some," Jackson said.

"Is it okay if I stay here with Nick in case he needs something?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Daley said. "Besides, we'll have an extra hand since your other brother is here."

"Good point," Joe said.

"So, what can I do?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Eric can show you how to light a fire," Daley said. "It will take a while because we can only rub two sticks together."

"Okay," Kevin said.

Kevin, Jackson, and Eric walked off. Daley, Melissa, and Taylor went look for fruit while Joe and Lex stayed with Nick. Joe comforted Nick as waves of pain hit his leg. Nick would grit his teeth and squeeze Joe's hand whenever the pain came back. Lex fixed the pillow so that it would be more comfortable.

"Thank you," Nick said tiredly as the pain passed.

"You're welcome," Lex said.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?" Joe asked.

"Yes, my IQ is greater than Eric's," Lex said. "But that's not really impressive seeing as Eric isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

Nick and Joe chuckled. Nick snuggled up against Joe and tried to sleep, if he was asleep, he could escape the pain for a few hours. But sleep never came. He was in too much pain. Lex went to help get dinner started. As soon as Lex was gone, Nick began to sob.

"It hurts!" Nick cried.

"I know," Joe soothed. "I wish I could take the pain away for you."

Nick hissed and clutched Joe's shirt as another wave of pain rippled through his leg.

"AHHHH! IT HURTS!" Nick cried.

"Okay, okay," Joe said. "I'm going to see if they have something stronger than pills."

"Please don't leave!" Nick begged through the pain.

"Okay," Joe said. "They should be telling us that dinner's ready soon anyway."

"Okay," Nick grunted.

Five minutes later Melissa came in with food for the two boys. When she saw how much pain Nick was in, she immediately left. She soon returned with the First-Aid kit and Daley.

"Okay, we're gonna give him a shot of morphine," Melissa said. "Luckily our First-Aid kit has a whole bottle of it."

"Okay," Joe said. "Nick…"

"I'll try anything!" Nick hissed.

"Okay," Joe said.

"Okay Nick, you're gonna feel a pinch near your broken bone but it should feel better soon after."

"Okay," Nick said.

"Here we go," Melissa said.

Nick groaned as he felt the needle go in. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Joe's hand. Then the needle was out. Nick and Joe ate their dinner with Melissa and Daley accompanying them. Nick didn't get to finish his food for he was getting groggy. Joe got Nick comfortable and soon, Nick was asleep.

"Thank you guys so much!" Joe said. "The pills didn't seem to be doing anything."

"No problem," Daley said. "I would hate it if Lex was in that amount of pain so I understand."

"Thank you," Joe said.

"We'll tell everyone to keep it down," Melissa whispered.

"You and your brothers can sleep in the tent," Daley said. "We built a shelter so we can sleep in it."

"Okay," Joe said. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Daley said.

Daley and Melissa left and Joe watched over Nick.


	3. Chilloween, Regrets

The next day the gang got more notes saying "It's almost here." Everyone but Taylor seemed confused about the notes. Nick was doing better. He was able to eat more than he did yesterday and his brothers were thankful.

"Taylor, what's with the notes?" Daley asked while everyone was eating breakfast.

"Well, I made up a holiday called Chilloween," Taylor said. "Holidays always make people happy so I thought, why not?"

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Nathan said.

Everyone else agreed. All except Daley.

"It's ridiculous," Daley said. "Chilloween? I mean, really? Let's finish breakfast and look for more food."

Joe had to help Nick use the bathroom and walk around. Jackson and Lex came up with a plan. They gathered thick and long sticks and set about their plan. Joe set Nick down in a chair so that Nick wouldn't feel left out. Everyone seemed to be working on something so the Jonas boys began to work on a song to sing later tonight.

Later on, Nick's leg was killing him again so Melissa gave him another shot of morphine. Joe carried Nick back to the tent so that he could rest. Then he helped around the "camp."

Later that night, everyone gathered around the fire for the Chilloween celebration. Melissa went first.

"Well, since this is a holiday, I decided to make everyone something," she said.

She handed pictures to everyone, even the Jonas brothers. She drew them herself. They were drawings of parts of the island. Taylor made jewelry for everyone. Lex made a shower that was warmed up by the sun. Nathan's gift was the feast he prepared. Eric's gift was a tool for building a fire. The Jonas brothers' gift was the song they wrote. Lex and Jackson pitched in and made Nick a crutch for him to use to get around the island.

"Daley, what did you make?" Lex asked.

"I…I didn't get you guys anything," Daley said before she ran off.

"See?" Nathan said. "Since she didn't come up with the holiday herself, she didn't take it seriously."

"That's not true," Lex said.

"Yes it is!" Eric said.

Everyone began to argue. The Jonas brothers and Jackson just watched them argue. Then Jackson picked up one of the Jonas brothers' guitars and began to play. Everyone stopped arguing and listened to Jackson sing, "I Won't Stand Alone." When Jackson finished, he and Taylor began to eye-flirt. Upset, Melissa runs off to and finds Daley.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

"Why do bad things always happen on holidays?" Daley asked softly.

"I don't know," Melissa sighed.

"You're good friends with Nathan," Daley said.

"Yeah," Melissa said. "He really likes you."

"Well, I do like Nathan, but I think forming as relationship with him would add to the drama," Daley said.

"I understand," Melissa said.

The two girls sit on the beach and watch the water until they get tired. Then they go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Jackson got sick. He was cutting firewood when he developed a bad stomachache. No one knew why Jackson suddenly fell ill. Melissa, Lex, Eric, and Kevin come to his rescue and help him back to camp.

Nick ventured out of the tent on his own. Joe had fallen asleep and Nick didn't want to wake him up. He used the "bathroom" and walked over to Kevin.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Jackson is sick," Kevin said.

"What's wrong with him?" Nick asked.

"He has a bad stomachache," Kevin said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nick asked.

"Can we use the tent for Jackson?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Nick said. "We'll have to wake up Joe, though."

"Okay," Kevin said. "Just sit in the shelter."

"Okay," Nick said.

Kevin went over to the tent and woke up Joe. Then Kevin and Eric helped Jackson into the tent. Melissa and Kevin continued to take care of Jackson while Lex and Eric worked on making Eric's fire tool work. Joe and Nick play their guitars to pass the time.

"Okay, the truth is that I drank unsafe water," Jackson finally admitted.

"Jackson!" Melissa and Kevin exclaimed.

"You know how sick you can get from drinking unsafe water!" Melissa said.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson," Jackson said.

"Now that we know what's wrong with you, we can help you feel better," Kevin said.

"How?" Jackson asked.

"There are antibiotics for upset stomachs in the First-Aid kit," Melissa said.

"Oh," Jackson said.

"I'll go get it," Melissa said.

Melissa left and Kevin and Jackson talked. They could hear Joe and Nick singing in the background.

"Your brothers have good voices," Jackson admitted.

"You have a good voice too," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Jackson said. "So, what made you guys fly over this island?"

"We were on our way to Europe for a concert when our plane malfunctioned," Kevin said.

"Oh," Jackson said.

Melissa soon came back with the antibiotics and Jackson took them. Eric came running to the tent.

"We did it!" he said. "We made my invention work! We can now create fire easily!"

"That's great!" Melissa said.

Eric ran off to tell everyone else and Melissa and Jackson laughed at Eric's excitement.


	4. The Drift

The next day everyone is in high spirits. Nick can get around on his own, they can build fire easily now, and Eric found a piece of board from Guam. Eric got excited because he realized there was a current that could take them off the island.

"We can build a raft and see how far the current goes!" Eric said excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Daley said.

"I agree," Nathan said.

"I think it's a great idea!" Taylor said.

"Me too," Joe said.

"Fine, we'll put it to a vote!" Daley said. "All those in favor?"

Taylor, Joe, Lex, Eric, Kevin, and Jackson raised their hands.

"All those who oppose?" Daley asked.

Daley, Nathan, Melissa, and Nick raised their hands.

"Looks like we're building a raft!" Eric said.

"Let's get to work!" Joe said.

Nick stayed out of the way as the nine others started building the raft, following Eric's instructions. Nick watched with interest as the raft took shape. He had to admit that the raft looked sturdy. When they were finished, everyone admired the raft.

"Let's see, Eric said. "We only have three life jackets."

"Well, Eric, you can't swim," Melissa said.

"Jackson was sick," Lex said. "So he can't go."

"Kevin isn't a strong swimmer," Joe said.

"But you are!" Kevin said. "You can go!"

"Okay, I'll go!" Joe said excitedly.

"Okay, we need two more people," Daley said.

"Well, Melissa and Taylor aren't strong swimmers and Lex is too young," Jackson said. "Plus Nick is injured."

Everyone looked at Daley and Nathan. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No way!" Daley said.

"Not gonna happen!" Nathan said.

"Please guys!" Eric begged.

"My brother needs a doctor," Joe said. "We need to find civilization!"

Daley sighed and looked at Nathan.

"Okay," Nathan said. "We'll do it."

Everyone cheered.

"But we're starting first thing tomorrow!" Daley said.

"That will mark day twenty-one for us!" Eric said.

"And day five for us," Joe said.

"We are doing it tomorrow since the sun will be setting soon," Daley said.

"Fine!" Eric grumbled.

"You should be thankful that we're even going through with your plan," Daley pointed out.

"So stop complaining!" Nathan said.

"Okay okay!" Eric said.

"Let's eat dinner," Daley said.

They ate dinner then sat around the fire. Nick and Kevin were strumming their guitars and Joe was humming and 'ah'ing along to their strumming. It was a very peaceful atmosphere which was surprising since three of them would be risking their lives tomorrow. Nick's strumming suddenly faltered and his sucked some air between his teeth.

"Nick?" Joe said.

"S-sorry," Nick said. "My leg…"

"Say no more," Melissa said as she got up.

Melissa got the morphine and went back over to Nick. Nick hissed as the needle pricked his skin. Melissa inserted the morphine and pulled the needle out. Nick thanked her and continued to strum.

A few minutes later, Nick was struggling to stay awake. Kevin got up and carried Nick to the tent. He put Nick in the tent and kissed his little brother's forehead.

"I love you," Kevin whispered as Nick fell asleep.

"Love you too," Nick mumbled, causing Kevin to jump.

Kevin smiled and ruffled Nick's hair before going back out and joining everyone else around the fire.


End file.
